


Blessed With The Stars

by jellyvivien



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Astronomy, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soonyoung is a witch, Wonwoo is a constellation spirit, is this what you call angst?, my first time doing this lol, sorry I am terrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyvivien/pseuds/jellyvivien
Summary: One boy had always looked up to the stars.One boy had always been a part of those stars.By fate they found each other but their time is limited and now they have to say goodbye.Only the night sky knows what destiny has planned for them.





	Blessed With The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshuahongkong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuahongkong/gifts).



> Hello everyone and welcome to my very first one shot!  
> I'm quite nervous to post this here, especially because English is not my first language and I've never been that confident in my writing...^^  
> But I decided to go for it and well, here we are! 
> 
> Dear recipient, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I really really hope you like this little one shot. Your prompt and idea inspired me a lot and hopefully this is somehow what you wanted? Anyway enjoy reading! :)

# Blessed With The Stars

Soonyoung slowly got up from the floor where he’d been drawing a circle and arranged the candles like he had done weeks ago. A sad and crushing feeling pulled his heart down and he could already feel the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

With a heavy sight he stepped away and made his way over to the small balcony of his shabby one-room apartment.His steps halted right in front of the open door, the cold December air making him shiver.

Wonwoo was sitting on the improvised chair - an upside-down fruit box - his gaze directed at the clear night sky. The silver light of the moon framed him and emphasized his gentle yet strong features. 

Soonyoung’s heart sank again.

“The stars look beautiful tonight, don't they?”, said Wonwoo with his deep but soft voice, not looking away for one second. 

Soonyoung hummed in agreement even though he was not looking at the blinking lights in the sky but the star right in front of him. 

Wonwoo blinked and finally looked at Soonyoung, “I think they are expecting me.” 

“Well… then we shouldn't make them wait any longer.”, Soonyoung whispered, his voice cracking at the end. 

He held out his hand and Wonwoo took it without hesitation, giving it a light squeeze and then pulling Soonyoung closer to bring their foreheads together. They both closed their eyes, savoring the moment and the presence of each other. No words were needed and yet so much was said, their hearts beating together.

Soonyoung wished he could stay with Wonwoo like this forever but he knew it was time to let go and send him home. 

They went back into the apartment where the candles in the circle made the shadows dance along the walls. Wonwoo stood on one side of the circle while Soonyoung was directly across from him. Their hands met in the middle, right above the candles.

“Are you ready?”, Wonwoo asked, tilting his head to the side. A small smile spread across his face.

“Y-yeah…”, answered the young witch, his voice shaking. 

They took a deep breath and then started to recite the spell together- the spell that would free Wonwoo and terminate the contract with Soonyoung:

“ _Lights of the night._  
_May this soul brighten up the sky again_  
_Back to the beginning_  
_Life is fading_  
_The stars are waiting_ "

For two heartbeats nothing happened but then the cold sound of something snapping echoed through the apartment. Soonyoung could feel how the bond of the contract he sealed with the celestial spirit weeks ago slowly disappeared.  
His chest felt empty and his bottom lip started to quiver.

Suddenly Wonwoo started to glow and the whole apartment brimmed with warm and bright light.

Wonwoo’s body started to turn transparent and Soonyoung could feel him slipping away. 

“P-please…”, is all he could manage so say, the overwhelming sadness taking away his voice. 

Hot tears started to flow down his face, making his vision blurry.

Wonwoo smiled at him, his gaze heavy and melancholic. He gave Soonyoung’s hands one last squeeze and whispered, “I love you, my little star.” 

And with that he was gone. The energy vanished as quickly as it had appeared, leaving the apartment in complete darkness. Soonyoung collapsed on the floor, sorrowful sobs escaping his lips. He couldn't stop the endless stream of tears and the tearing pain in his heart.

>>.*.<<

Soonyoung was lying in his bed, unable to do anything productive. His heart felt heavy and his mind wouldn't stop thinking about one particular constellation.

 _Wonwoo._

How his eyes would light up whenever he found something new and fascinating. 

How everything human-made seemed to be the most interesting thing in the world.

How he would smile at Soonyoung, warm and bright. 

How he would cuddle closer to him in bed, making him feel safe and protected.

Soonyoung missed the celestial spirit so much: His heart, his mind, his everything was arching for him. 

It had been a week since Wonwoo had went back to the sky, to his rightful home, but Soonyoung still felt like the heavens had ripped him apart and scattered the pieces all over the place. 

He missed him so much. 

Following a sudden urge, the young witch got up from his bed and dragged himself out onto the balcony. The night was cold and harsh but Soonyoung didn't care.  
He sat down on the fruit box, right where Wonwoo had been only a week ago.  
The moon illuminated the buildings around him and the stars blinked down at him.  
Soonyoung looked up to the sky and let his gaze wander until he found the familiar constellation. Right there between Cancer and Gemini was - even if not that noticeable - Cancer Minor. 

He sighed longingly. 

_Wonwoo._

Soonyoung raised his hand, formed an O with his thumb and index finger and whispered, “ _Telescope._ ”

He brought his hand up to his face and looked through his fingers up into the sky. Now he was able to see the arrow shaped constellation and its each individual star clearly. 

For a while he just sat there and observed Cancer Minor.

>>.*.<<

Right when he thought he couldn't handle the cold anymore and it would be best to get back into bed, the first star fell.

Soonyoung gasped and rubbed his eyes before he looked up again to see if his brain had tricked him or if that had actually just happened. 

He counted the stars of Cancer Minor and really, one star was missing. 

_How could that be…?_

His mind was racing, trying to understand what happened and more importantly, why. But before he could come to any conclusion, another star flashed and then fell from the sky. He jumped up. 

Soonyoung couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why was Cancer Minor - Wonwoo - starting to disappear? 

He suddenly remembered what the celestial spirit had told him shortly after the second time he’d summoned and sealed him weeks ago.  
“ _We’re not allowed to go to earth and mingle or interact with humans, let alone make contracts with them. If Orion or any of the other big ones find out about this… meteor showers don’t happen accidentally, you know._ ”

Soonyoung felt a shiver run down his spine.

_What if Wonwoo got punished because of me…?_

His knees buckled and he could barely hold himself up. The sky seemed to crash down on him. 

He looked up again, right at the moment when another star vanished. 

“No…” he whispered into the dark night. “No no no… this is not what I wanted…”

Tears started to swell up and his sight got cloudy, breath getting caught in his throat.

Before the first sob escaped his lips, the shrill doorbell of his apartment shrieked and startled him out of his skin.

_What the…?_

In his daze, the young witch got up and stumbled through the apartment to the door.

Without thinking he opened it and - 

Found himself face to face with none other than Wonwoo. 

Soonyoung just stared, not moving at all. Too shocked. Too surprised. 

“W-Wonwoo…?“, he breathed, his voice trembling. 

This time his knees really gave in but before he hit the ground two strong arms reached out and caught him.

One heartbeat later, Soonyoung was in Wonwoo’s warm embrace, his scent wafting over him. 

It was too much for his poor heart to take and soon enough he began bawling into Woonwoo’s shoulder, soaking the other’s clothes with salty tears. 

“Oh my little star, don’t cry.”, Wonwoo whispered in Soonyoung’s ear, his hands rubbing soothing circles in his back, swaying them back and forth.

It took some time before Soonyoung was able to form coherent words again.

“I- …Why are you here? Your - your stars…They disappeared. What…what happened?” he stammered, not sure what to ask first. 

Wonwoo smiled at him sweetly, wiping away some of the tears on Soonyoung’s cheek. 

“I’m no longer a part of this night sky.” His voice was calm and steady. 

Soonyoung looked at him in confusion “What do you mean no longer a part of the night sky?”

“I gave up my position as a constellation to be with you, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung’s heart skipped a beat.

“Wait…what?” he couldn't believe what he just heard. “You- you gave up your position as a constellation? B-but… But I’ve never wanted you to do that! To give up your position, your immortality, your place up there in the sky. Especially not for me. For me, a mere human being… I’m…I’m not worth it, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What are _you_ talking about? You’re worth it, Soonyoung. You’re worth more than all the stars up in the sky. You outshine them without a question. You’re the one that lights up the night for me. You’re the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. Giving up my position was the easiest decision I’ve ever made because you’re worth it. And there’s no other place I rather want to be than right beside you… Because I love you.” 

Soonyoung’s eyes filled up with tears and his lower lip started to quiver again. 

Wonwoo laughed lightly, ”Why are you crying again, my little star?”

“Because I love you, too.”, Soonyoung sniffed even as a smile formed on his lips. 

And then he leaned in and finally kissed Wonwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought of it, I appreciate any kind of critique and praise heh :)
> 
> This is actually a part of a bigger fanfic I started to plan and write but due to time limit I had to go for a shorter part of it... I might post the whole thing in near future so stay tuned for that!
> 
> BIG THANK YOU to my lovely friend and beta @sysupportgroup! You are the best and I don't know what I would have done without you, tbh. You encouraged me a lot to just go for it and write and well look at me now, my very first one shot! THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU! <3 
> 
> Also BIG THANK YOU to the people who organized this Seventeen Secret Santa, you guys are the best! 
> 
> *MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!*


End file.
